Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network computing. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for generating friend recommendations for applications such as (but not limited to) video games.
Description of Related Art
Current online services allow two or more friends to participate in online chat sessions and video games. To establish an online session with a friend, a user is typically required to log in to the service providing the online session and manually identify friends with their online names or email addresses. Given that a user may already have an address book containing the names, email addresses and other identifiers for the user's friends, using this information to help the user connect with friends on the service would greatly simplify the process of identifying friends for online video games and other types of online sessions.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient way to manage and identify friend recommendations for new users of online services.